comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garaga (Earth-2165)
Garaga was a female nāga that was placed as the resident of the Chamber of Secrets by Madara Uchiha deep down the dungeons of the Seireitei Shinobi Academy of Bending Arts. It could only be controlled by someone who spoke Parselmouth, the first of which was Madara himself but later turned to be Orochimaru. Despite being a snake, other Parselmouths such as Naruto Uzumaki were unable to control her. Entoma, a namahage, was wrongly accused of being the creature released by Orochimaru, leading Zennosuke Kurumadani to be sent to Nadeshiko until his name was cleared. Biography Early life As revealed by Entoma, Garaga was born in the Chamber of Secrets after its egg was birthed by Madara Uchiha. Against his fellow founders of the Seireitei Shinobi Academy of Bending Arts, Madara did not accept nonbender-borns in his school, and so he left Garaga sealed deep into the chamber, hoping that it would be released one day someone who inherited his power would unleash the creature to purge the "impure" from being a shinobi at Seireitei. First opening of the Chamber of Secrets The Chamber kept closed and hidden until the school year of 176 AG to 177 AG by then-student Orochimaru, who rose to become one of the legendary Sannin. While a half-blood, Orochimaru desired to see nonbender-borns being driven out of Seireitei duo to their perceived inferior genetic codes. In his fifth year, Orochimaru was able to discover the entrance to the chamber during one of his secret experiments, where he gained control of Garaga after discovering he was a Parselmouth. He then released Garaga loose on the school, leading to many injured. Garaga's last victim was a student named Tatsuki Arisawa, who was murdered in the female toilet. Seireitei was duo to be closed, which upsetted Orochimaru, as he did not want to return to the orphanage where he was raised. He then framed fellow student Zennosuke Kurumadani, and had his pet Entoma taken from him, after he convinced Second Hokage Tobirama Senju that Entoma was the monster that killed Tatsuki and terrorized the school. Zannosuke was wrongfully expelled from the academy while Orochimaru received a trophy for his services to the school. Hiruzen Sarutobi, then a Transfiguration Technique sensei, heavily distrusted Orochimaru and kept vigilant on his whereabouts. After it was no longer safe to open the Chamber, Orochimaru did not want his research to be caught, so he created a sealed diary to preserve his sixteen-year old self, hoping that one day it would lead someone else to finish what he started, starting Orochimaru's first act into becoming the feared figure he would be in the future. Seven years later, the Chamber was flooded under unknown circumstances. Second opening The Chamber was reopened in 220 AG, when Orochimaru's diary took control of Hinata Hyūga, then in her second year at Seireitei, who got hold of the diary via Kabuto Yakashi who placed it at Hitsugaya Books. Hinata was compelled to paint ominous messages on the walls of the schools, all of which read "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." As she opened the chamber, Garaga was awakened once again and made people look at it in different manners, petrifying many students, such as Idate Morino, Rin Nohara,Asami Satō, Aoi Rokushō, and even Kosuke Maruboshi's pet cat, Shū. They were later restored to her normal state through the Restorative Draught Technique. On May 29th, 221 AG, Hinata was taken to the Chamber to rot and die, while Orochimaru sought to feed off her life force and use her body as a new vessel for him. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, then-Defense Against Dark Shinobi Seireitei sensei Kizashi Hotay went to the chamber to save Hinata, after she left her last message on the walls: "Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." Skirmish on the Chamber of Secrets After Naruto entered the Chamber, he met with Orochimaru's memory, preserved via the diary. Hinata, nearly dead, laid nearby them, as her life was being drained by Orochimaru as his new vessel, and while she became weaker he became stronger. He then summoned Garaga to finish Naruto once and for all. Knowing that eye contact with the King of Serpents would ensure an instant death, Naruto ran from it, and was readily aided by summoning Gamabunta, which tore off one of Garaga's eyes and delivered Naruto the Sword of Senju. Able to look freely without worrying for his life, Naruto fought against Garaga with the Sword of Senju and impaled the creature, however, a fang stabbed his arm in the process. Near death, Naruto took the fang and used it to stab Orochimaru's diary, which spurred black blood and destroyed Orochimaru's preserved memory. After Garaga's death, Gamabunta transported Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kizashi out of the Chamber. Victims *Tatsuki Arisawa *Idate Morino *Rin Nohara *Asami Satō *Aoi Rokushō *Shū Category:Earth-2165 Category:Characters of Earth-2165 Category:Females of Earth-2165 Category:Nāga of Earth-2165 Category:Killed by Naruto Uzumaki (Earth-2165) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Fangs Category:Retractible Tail Stinger Category:Camouflage Category:Murderers Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2165